howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5
This is the gallery page for Astrid Hofferson during Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. Living on the Edge Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.07.41.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.53.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.10.56.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.11.09.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.31.png I've got her.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.58.png Hiccup about to kiss Astrid on the forehead.jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the forehead.jpg Garf 142.png Garf 141.png Garf 140.png Garf 139.png Garf 138.png Garf 130.png Garf 129.png Garf 128.png Garf 127.png Garf 126.png Garf 125.png Garf 124.png Garf 123.png Garf 122.png Garf 121.png Garf 120.png Garf 119.png Garf 118.png Garf 117.png Garf 116.png Garff season 5 (15).png Garff season 5 (14).png Garff season 5 (13).png Garff season 5 (12).png Garff season 5 (11).png Garff season 5 (10).png Garff season 5 (8).png Garff season 5 (7).png Garff season 5 (6).png Sandbusted Season 5 1.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 11.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 10.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 9.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 07.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 8.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 7.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 6.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 5.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 4.png Astrid and Toothless RTTE Season 5.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.48.14.png Astrid smiling after Hiccup tells her that she is the only gift he needs.jpg Right before Hiccup and Astrid share a hug.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 1 - season 5.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 2 - season 5.jpg Still hugging.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.39.47.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.40.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.45.56.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.45.04.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.47.39.png Sandbusted(8).jpg Sandbusted(7).jpg Sandbusted(3).jpg Sandbusted(2).jpg Something Rotten on Berserker Island Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-season-5-3.jpg Beserker Island bridge 3.jpg Astrid and Heather hugging Something Rotten.jpg View of the benches in the beserker arena.jpg Side view of Beserker Island.jpg Snotlout's Angels Astrid and Wing maiden.jpg SnotloutsAngels-Mindan3.PNG SnotloutsAngels-Mindan4.PNG SnotloutsAngels-BeansMaybe.PNG A Matter of Perspective Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.37.20.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.39.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.39.30.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.40.10.png AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit6.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit7.PNG Hiccup and Astrid holding hands A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid heading in for the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid coming out of the kiss.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher Dawn of Destruction Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.08.45.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.12.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.13.12.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.15.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.16.47.png Hiccup and Astrid having walked up to each other.jpg Hiccup having put his hand on Astrid's back.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.18.06.png Have we really been doing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking out at the sea.jpg But at the same time.jpg Time with you is important.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup Dawn of Destruction.jpg Astrid still hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid and hiccup hugging each other.jpg A matter of pers2.jpg Just for being you.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Dawn of Destruction.jpg All the trouble they can get into.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.20.42.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.28.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.39.png A moonlit.jpg The Wings of War, Part 1 Hiccup Haddock is the wisest.jpg Most talented.jpg brave dragon trainer on earth.jpg Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other wings of war part 1.jpg How did you.jpg seastack anywhere.jpg Astrid having sat down beside Hiccup.jpg You want to talk about it.jpg Not particualarly.jpg Well I do.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastack.jpg Made to do it.jpg I know wings of war.jpg We all know Hiccup.jpg But that doesn't change.jpg So much like a warrior.jpg It's kind of the same thing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastacks 2.jpg The Wings of War, Part 2 Well get ready.jpg Shocked.png No Dragon Left Behind Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.01.52.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.03.32.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.05.57.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.06.15.png tumblr_ov9zyq8A661skccieo1_540.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.08.40.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.09.13.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.09.51.png Garf_and_stormfly.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.10.32.png Garff Season 5 (53).png Garff Season 5 (52).png Garff Season 5 (50).png Garff Season 5 (44).png Garff Season 5 (31).png Garff Season 5 (20).png Snuffnut Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._02.29.50.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.08.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.31.29.png Searching for Oswald... and Chicken Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.28.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.44.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.59.png Sins of the Past Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.32.35.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.03.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.40.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.36.png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:Astrid Hofferson Gallery